Tuffed mats are commonly used as nesting material in chicken nests in chicken houses because they may be removed in sections, cleaned and returned to the chicken house without great disturbance to the chicken population. The mats are usually constructed of woven fibrous materials; the most common mats being constructed from what is commonly known as artificial turf which is a mat predominantly woven from plastic fibers. Another common material is a plastic wool comprised of plastic fibers intertwined in no particular configuration or pattern but compressed to form a substantially planar mat. Both artificial turf and plastic wool mats are relatively inexpensive and readily available. The artificial turf and plastic wool, hereinafter mats, are very porous and accordingly provide a large adhering surface for liquids and other low viscosity substances applied thereto. In a chicken house, such other low viscosity substances include chicken droppings which are voluminously applied to the mats by the chicken populace. The droppings seep within the fibrous network of the mat and dry, thus adhering to the fiber and forming a cementitious block or mass. The chicken droppings are very difficult to remove from the mats by conventional washing techniques such as scrubbing or spraying as water sprayed on the mats will only contact the outer surface of the layer of chicken droppings adhering to the mat. Scrubbing with brushes also only effects the outer surface of the layer of chicken droppings. What is needed, and provided by the present invention, is an apparatus that will dislodge and disrupt the mass of the chicken droppings not only from the exterior surface of the mat but from deep within the fibrous mats as well.